


Warm

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Garden of Eden, In the Beginning, Keeping warm, Kissing, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the sixth day, the clouds covered the sky above the Garden of Eden and it began to rain. Basically, Crowley and Aziraphale try to hide from the rain and the cold by sharing body heat.





	Warm

The rain came tumbling down hard. The storm roared above their heads as they stood side by side, Crowley shielded by Aziraphale’s wing, in silence, listening to the start of the rest of the time.

Aziraphale’s cheeks were still tinted with a hint of rosy blush. Maybe he was still worrying about that sword. Maybe he was just cold.

It felt peaceful. Yes, right here on the edge of the Garden, overlooking their human subjects, Crawly’s mind stopped going two-hundred-miles-an-hour and relaxed.

He found a sense of beauty in the rain and in them, two hereditary enemies, sharing one wing, one point of view, one fleeting moment.

“So, what’s in store for you now?”

Aziraphale turned to look at him, his forehead wrinkling just slightly.

“I… can’t tell you that, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“What about you? Any plans you care to share?”

Crawly couldn’t help chuckling. An eye for an eye.

Aziraphale smiled too.

“It’s cold. Let’s go hide.”

“Alright.”

They sat under the trees in the Garden. They huddled together against the trunk of a big oak and Aziraphale folded his wings around them like a blanket. They could have miracled the cold away but they were both too exhausted for that. What with all the work they’ve done in the last few days.

“There. Better?”

Aziraphale asked when they settled down. His voice was gentle and caring. Crawly wondered why the angel was so good to him.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“I’m glad.”

Crawly laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. The angel was so pleasantly warm. Crawly could have easily fallen asleep like that. Except for, the angel was too distracting.

“Aziraphale?”

“Yes?”

“Your lips are blue.”

“Oh?”

Aziraphale touched a finger to them. They turned pink.

“Still blue?”

Crawly contemplated the answer for a moment.

“A bit, yeah.”

The angel closed his eyes and focused again on the task. Crawly watched as the pink darkened to a beautiful crimson.

Aziraphale flicked his eyes to him, raising his brows in question.

Crawly shook his head.

“I can’t believe this isn’t working. I feel their warmth on my finger. How can they still be blue?”

“You are probably just tired.”

“Probably,” Aziraphale sighed.

“Let me?”

Before the angel could answer, Crawly sat on his knees and swatted the angel’s hand away. He replaced it with his own thumb, gently touching his lower lip.

“Crawly. This is…”

He didn’t want to hear the angel’s reasons.

“I don’t think this is working either.”

Crawly leaned in and kissed him, causing Aziraphale to gasp in surprise.

His hands tangled in Crawly’s hair. It felt like his entire body was on fire.

Whatever Crawly was doing, it was definitely working.

Soon enough, he found himself with a lap full of the demon and his mind could not form coherent thoughts. It was like some kind of a fever, making everything hazy and highlighted and delightful.

“When did you learn that?”

Crawly gave him a sheepish smile.

“Oh angel. If you could see yourself now.”

“What? Why?”

Crawly kissed him again.

“Your ears and cheeks. You look so flustered. I love it.”

Aziraphale blushed harder at that and Crawley just laughed.

All the folly died in his throat pretty quickly when his back hit the grass and Aziraphale pinned his wrists above his head.

“You were saying?”

“Please?”

Nobody could blame them. It was a very cold time. What other way did they have to keep themselves warm?

So when the sun came out and shone its ugly light on their sleeping bodies, they untangeled themselves from each other, put their clothes back on and with all dignity and grace, said goodbye.

Maybe another time.

And there was.


End file.
